kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisen the Strategist
Wisen the Strategist (軍師にワイズン) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 4. Role in Game Aruto Arc Wisen the Strategist is only appears in Chapter 4 (President's call of duty) working as the strategist along with riots to distorting their coalition army's with tricks. In the day, he send his riots with proper trick to burn and destroy Aruto's home town as Jabberwocky's plan to make even easier. Because of this disaster, Duke knows about the riots' trick and then simply find the trick to eliminate them. On the boss area, he is found inside the enemy camp filled with thousands of riots around him which makes a little bit harder to reach before Wisen. Once the player proceeds to boss fight, Duke confronts Wisen and he realize was a trick; until Wisen was defeated and dies at the end. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"I'm Wisen, the Strategist and I'll test your skill against my experience!" *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Charging alone? How foolish!" *"Mm... You are strong... But still only just begun!" (as his HP is 50%) *"No...! I'm not give up just yet! This is my true will of Jabberwocky!" (as his HP is 25%) *"My ambitions... left unfulfilled..." (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform counters, aerial charge chains or burst attacks. Ground Moveset : A damaging broad range attack. , : Rising slash. , , : A quick two-handed slash to the right that stuns. , , , : Overhead chop. Has fast speed. , , , : An outward slash, inward slash, outward slash, followed by an upward flick. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : Vertical slice followed by a 2 or 3 air combo slash. , , , , : A aerial Overhead chop (Chaos Difficulty only). Skill Attacks Calling Riots: Calls 20 riots. He can do twice. Calling Riot Shooters: Calls 20 riot shooters and aims and shoots the player with ranged attacks. He can do twice. Calling Riot bombers: Calls 20 riot bombardiers and bombards the player with bombs. He can do twice. Each bomb exploded launches the player up. Riot Stampede: Calls a waves of attacking riots in a stampede formation over 5 meter AoE, last up to 6 wavs. Tripping the player up when hit (Hard and Chaos Difficultiesonly). Super Attack : Left and right slashes ending with a series of quick rabid slices to the right, left, then downward. However, unlike other Super Attacks, it also has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes Deadlock from other Musou Attacks. Strategy Fighting against Wisen is fairly easy much like regular enemy officer even your character is LV50 or higher. He relies on a fairly standard style with his longsword and calling his allies with his skill attacks. He also has a higher HP rate and the fight is getting longer than earlier chapter bosses even in Alice Difficulty. In Hard and Chaos Difficulties, he uses Riot Stampede are annoying during fighting with Wisen and when you hit by these, you'll take moderate damage and trips you up. To make this fight against Wisen even easier, there are multiple choices: *Playing as Aruto with LV30, using the long range juggling method with Storm Rush Stance: Flash Stance from the distance. If you don't have Flash Stance or not enough MP, get closer to him and start combo him with C2-3 moves or spamming him from the distance with C1-3 attack. *Playing as Kiraha with LV 30, get close and using a C5 method repeatedly against the blocking character (since has no counterattacking moves and often times guarding); then combo him with Super Attacks. If you don't have Musou gauge to use Super Attack right after C5, alternatively with Skill Attack with Rippling Twister. If you not enough MP for Skill Attacks right after C5, Juggling him more with C2-4. *Playing as Arisu, use Alice Magnet to launch him into a sphere and start air combo him. If not enough MP for Alice Magnet, use the air combo juggling method on him. *Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Wisen. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Trivia *Wisen is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. * Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses